My invention relates to game balls and to the methods of making them. More particularly, my invention relates to baseballs and softballs having an inner core of a first material and an outer core of a second material. The method of making the compound core of my invention comprises forming the inner core with at least one locator pin extending radially outwardly; centering the inner core within an outer core mold; and forming the outer core.